Inévitable
by Lisyx
Summary: Les blessures de l'âme ne sont jamais vraiment guéries. Et elles engendrent certaines choses. Inévitables.


_Cal_

Je reste appuyé contre le mur durant de longues minutes, plongé dans l'obscurité. Autour de moi, les rues sont vides, hormis un ou deux passants louches, serrant contre eux leurs sacs au contenus sûrement illicites, tout en essayant de retenir les volutes blanches qui s'échappent de leurs lèvres dans la nuit abyssale et glacée. Ils resserrent leurs polaires contre eux, tentant d'empêcher le froid de pénétrer jusqu'à leur chaire, alors que moi je tire sur les manches de mon T-shirt, trop serré à mon goût. Je ne crains pas le froid. Mon bras droit nu prend appui nonchalamment contre le mur glacial et râpeux qui sert de façade à une vielle maison délabrée. Plus loin, les voitures de police se sont éloignées, l'arrestation a été assez musclée. Je passe une main sur ma lèvre inférieure, essuyant le sang qui perlait sur mon menton. David Collman avait pointé son arme sur Ria, Gillian et moi. Autant dire que mes réflexes ont tout fait. J'ai attrapé l'arme, le laissant vider son chargeur en direction du ciel, tandis que je le bourrais de coups de genoux dans les côtes. J'ai frappé, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que je sente ses os se briser. La rage m'avait envahi, montant à l'intérieur de moi, accompagnant l'adrénaline qui brûlait mes entrailles. La peur de les perdre avait été telle que j'avais perdu le contrôle de mon corps en un instant. Le sang avait noyé mon regard de pourpre, explosant à mon cerveau, lançant l'instinct de survie. Mes mâchoires avaient claquées avant de se verrouiller. Je n'étais plus moi-même. J'étais juste une boule d'énergie, un animal qui luttait pour sa survie, un mélange entre l'adrénaline, et la noradrénaline. Lorsque j'ai entendu le craquement de ses os, la réalité m'a explosé au visage, et je suis redescendu sur terre, comme si je sortais d'un mauvais trip, plein de sueurs froides et de peur. Un véritable coup de gel. Je suis resté figé, alors que les gémissements que j'entendais depuis de longues minutes atteignaient vraiment mon cerveau, et même lorsque j'ai compris que cette faible résistance autour de mes bras, étaient dues aux mains de Foster. Lorsque j'ai réellement repris mes esprits, David Collman gisait par terre, gémissant, saignant, pleurant. Torres avait reculé contre le mur, partagé entre la peur maladives que provoquait cette explosion de violence, et la gratitude. Gillian, elle, m'avait pris la tête dans ses mains, plaquant son front contre le mien. "Cal... Regarde-moi... Cal, il n'y a plus que toi et moi. Respire, redeviens calme... Cal... regarde-moi, REGARDE-MOI! Arrête... On ne risque plus rien... Il est neutralisé... Cal... Tu nous a sauvé la vie... C'est bon... Tu n'as plus à t'en faire... Calme-toi..." C'est ce qu'elle m'a dit. A quelques mots prêt. Alors que je trépignais, marchant sur place, laissant des grognements bestiaux sortir de ma gorge, mes poings se serrant convulsivement, alors que j'avalais ma salive en tentant de fixer mon regard quelque part. J'ai saisit celui de Ria. La peur avait disparut. Ce n'était plus que de l'incompréhension. Plus qu'un questionnement sans fin. Qu'est-ce qui avait fait que je réagissais comme ça? Elle n'aurait sûrement jamais la réponse. Je n'étais pas sûr de la connaître moi-même. Et je me trouvais là, à fixer le vide, regardant au loin, les gyrophares s'engloutir dans la nuit, et les dernières voitures de police rentrer au commissariat. Je reste là, appuyé contre le mur, mon T-shirt blanc immaculé, comme par miracle, essuyant le sang qui ne veut pas s'arrêter de couler de ma lèvre. Je crois que je frissonne. C'est plus l'adrénaline qui redescend, que le froid lui-même. Je ferme les yeux, laissant mon crâne prendre appui sur le mur, quelques mèches de cheveux tombant sur mon œil poché, ou mon nez fendu. Frottant machinalement mes jointures explosées, ou roulant des épaules pour qu'elles cessent de tirer, j'ai attendu encore. Foster était rentrée, voyant parfaitement que je ne pouvais pas supporter son regard ou celui du reste de mon équipe. Eli me regardait mi-médusé, mi-horrifié. Médusé parce qu'il ne pensait pas que je savais me battre comme ça, que j'avais autant de rage enfouie en moi, et horrifié parce que la violence dont j'avais fait preuve m'avait enlevé toute humanité. Torres... je sais que je lui avais rappelé son père. Que j'avais fait monter la peur, instinctive, glaciale. Avant qu'elle ne soit soulagée. Parce que cette violence était de son côté. Pour la protéger. Elle était armée, elle était capable de riposter. Dans son esprit, ma force était confrontée à celle de son père, luttant l'une contre l'autre. J'avais fait monter la rage en elle, cette pulsion meurtrière si violente qu'elle aurait pût se jeter dans la bataille sans réfléchir en hurlant des "Vas-y, tue-le!" si la situation ne lui avait pas semblé si irréaliste. Cal Lightman ne lui était jamais apparue comme un homme violent, non? Mais j'étais de son côté, elle l'avait senti. J'étais comme son bras, sa force. J'étais sa manière de dire "stop". Sa façon de se défendre. Je n'étais pas un ennemi. J'étais l'animal qu'elle n'avait jamais osé lâcher, malgré toutes les fois où elle l'aurait voulu. J'étais ce côté obscur, incontrôlable, qu'elle chérissait dans l'ombre. Ce côté auquel elle parlait si souvent la nuit, lorsqu'elle tentait d'excuser son comportement pacifique. "Ils verront un jour, je montrerai de quoi je suis capable, je lâcherai la bête, la furie, et ils sentiront... La peur, la souffrance... Mais ce n'est pas le bon moment. Je n'aurais pas eu suffisamment de haine. Il vaut mieux que le monstre grandisse en moi, encore un peu... Lorsque ça explose, cela fait bien plus mal..." J'étais le protecteur secret, celui qui agissait normalement, souriant, blaguant, passant ma vie à balancer des vannes ou à enchaîner sarcasmes sur sarcasmes, mais qui, lorsque le moment était venu, frappait le plus vite, le plus fort, pour le plus dégâts possibles, avant de tourner légèrement mon visage vers elle, lui adressant un sourire en coin, carnassier, suivit d'un clin d'œil, comme pour lui dire "Compte sur moi, chérie, je serais là." Dans tous les cas... Ria était partie elle aussi. Mais à pied, comme si elle avait besoin de prendre l'air, réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Et moi je suis encore à attendre, contre mon mur.

-Vous n'avez pas froid?

Un sourire étire mes lèvres, malgré la douleur. Les yeux toujours fermés, je répond doucement.

-Je suis loin d'être frileux.

J'expire doucement, relâchant la tension dans mes muscles, sentant mon T-shirt sur le point d'exploser. J'adore sa voix. Comme du velours. Elle glisse sur moi, me faisant frissonner. Dangereuse... J'entends la femme approcher, et je peux presque sentir son souffle contre ma nuque alors qu'elle pose une main sur mon épaule. La chaleur se diffuse, presque brûlante, tandis que tout son corps se colle au mien. Je ne bouge pas, savourant cette proximité.

-Vous devriez rentrer, Lightman...

Sa voix caresse mon cou, descendant le long de mes muscles, faisant frémir le moindre de mes nerfs.

-Vous aussi, Ria.

Je la sens frissonner contre moi, alors que je saisis tout doucement sa main, la serrant dans la mienne. Elle prend appuie contre mon dos, posant son menton sur mon épaule. Nous n'avions jamais vraiment été proche, pas de signes d'intérêt quelconque... Hormis quelques coups d'œils aux pupilles dilatées, quelques sourires en coin, quelques battements de cœur jaloux lorsqu'elle dansait contre ces adolescents, ou les battements de cœur fondant à la vue de cette femme resplendissante se rendant à un rencard avec un potentiel assassin... Quelques œillades inquiètes de sa part, lorsque j'étais dans les ennuies, ou en territoire ennemi, quelques coups d'œils curieux et jaloux lorsque Zoé était trop proche de moi, ou encore ce comportement plus explicite, la dernière fois, que j'ai mis sous le compte de l'alcool et de son besoin d'être en compétition avec sa sœur... Mais rien que l'on aurait avoué. Ni aux autres, ni à soi-même. Pourtant, cet instant de proximité était presque naturel. Comme si c'était la suite logique de tous ces évènements. On ne se posait pas de questions, on n'attendait rien l'un de l'autre. J'ai passé deux doigts le long de sa taille, mordillant ma lèvre tout en savourant les frissons qui la parcouraient, les yeux fixés devant moi, avant de glisser ma main au bas de son dos jusqu'à saisir sa hanche. Je l'ai ramené contre moi, me tournant pour la première fois vers elle, collant nos fronts l'un contre l'autre, plongeant nos regards l'un dans l'autre. En un instant j'ai vu qu'elle avait compris. Compris que je savais ce à quoi elle avait pensé, toutes ces années, ce à quoi elle avait rêvé. Et à cette lueur particulière qui avait traversée ses pupilles complètement dilatée, j'ai su qu'elle approuvait ma manière de voir les choses. J'étais bien son sombre protecteur. Celui revêtu d'une armure de sang séché, renfermant des petits secrets bien sales, bien sournois, plongeant l'être humain dans toute la noirceur possible du vice. Je crois que c'est à ce moment là que je me suis mordillé les lèvres, presque involontairement, mon subconscient lui faisant comprendre que j'aimerais volontiers la raccompagner. Elle a simplement continué de caresser ma nuque, attirant son visage contre le mien, cherchant avidement mes lèvres. J'ai compris que ce n'était pas simplement la suite logique des choses, mais c'était inévitable. Depuis le début, j'aurais dû le prévoir. Au moment où nos regards se sont accrochés, j'aurais dû savoir. Parce que maintenant que nos lèvres étaient celées, il n'y avait plus aucun doute. Je _savais_. C'était elle qu'il me fallait. Comme une drogue. Comme l'adrénaline qui me rongeait, comme cette rage froide qui brûlait mes entrailles et gelaient mes pensées. C'était cette explosion de douleur qui faisait monter la bile en l'animal fou se battant en moi, c'était le sang qui coulait le long de mon corps tressautant de rire. C'était... une rechute exquise. J'avais embrassé Foster, une fois. Ça avait été l'effet inverse. Une douce amertume, parce que je savais que ça ne mènerait nul part, même si elle ne pourrait pas oublier ce baiser. Aussi amer parce que je noircissais son âme, en l'effleurant de la mienne. Parce que je ne voulais pas déteindre sur un être aussi innocent et pur qu'elle. Foster, c'était la douceur à l'était pur, une sorte de morphine qui calmait toutes mes douleurs, qui me faisait tout oublier. Un blackout total. Une sorte d'amnésie qui me faisait croire un instant que j'étais un autre homme. Que je n'étais pas ce monstre. C'était l'expiation de mes péchés. C'était sentir mon cœur fondre, les battements d'ailes de papillon dans mon estomac... Alors qu'avec Ria... c'était l'électricité. C'était le retour à ma véritable nature, la pleine prise de conscience de ma sombre noyade, de la noirceur de mon âme. C'était l'appréciation de ma chute, la jubilation devant ma propre décadence. Avec l'une, j'étais libre parce que je sentais mon esprit quitter mon corps, partir, loin... Alors qu'avec l'autre, j'étais libre parce que totalement maître de mon corps. C'était ce sentiment de puissance et d'immortalité qui envahit chaque parcelle de votre être, comme lorsque vous frôlez la mort. C'est cette façon de se sentir supérieur à tout, au dessus des bâtiments, des hommes, et de ce monde, lorsque vous sortez d'un bon combat, douloureux et shooté à l'adrénaline. Avec Ria, c'était cette douleur qui me rappelait que j'étais en vie. Et je savais, au fond, alors que sa langue dansait sensuellement avec la mienne, que même si tout le monde dit que l'on a besoin de douceur... Moi j'étais drogué à la souffrance. Sans être maso, j'ai tout simplement besoin de sentir l'empreinte de la vie sur mon âme, sentir les ruines de mon esprit, sentir à quel point je suis un orphelin des ombres, la merde oubliée d'un monde qui ne tourne pas rond. Sentir que rien ne m'arrête, que je suis pleinement vivant... capable de tout. Et je savais aussi que l'on ferait comme si de rien n'était, pendant longtemps, avant de recommencer, puis d'oublier le lendemain... Jusqu'à ce que l'un de nous s'attache et que l'autre mette donc automatiquement fin à cet assouvissement viscéral. Je savais que l'on finirait par en pleurer, par se consoler sans comprendre pourquoi, au milieu des plumes et de la soie, par souffrir encore, se déchirer, se haïr, pour cette dépendance réciproque... Mais j'avais le désagréable pressentiment qu'en fin de compte... cela finirait mal. Très mal. Pas moi d'un côté, et elle de l'autre, mais nous, réunis. Parce qu'au fond, on se sera attaché. Parce qu'on ne sera plus simplement accroc à la douleur et la noirceur de l'âme, mais tout simplement drogué l'un à l'autre. Je sentais d'ici que cette histoire se terminerait mal. Nous ne partagerons pas simplement une couche de temps en temps, mais nous finirons par partager un appartement. Une vie. Et même si ce n'était absolument pas la suite logique qu'aurait dû avoir ces évènements, à mes yeux, c'était, indéniablement, inévitable.


End file.
